I'm not here for your entertainment
by Sally Howlett
Summary: One shot. Jean-logan! Pasion al cien.. que pasa si Jean solo quiere aprovecharse? Logan la detendria?


**_****I'm not here for your entertainment_**

Wow... me inspire bien bonito hahaha no se que me dio... pero me gusto... por primera vez en mi vida escribi haciendo quedar a Jean como la mala... creo que fue el amor que le tengo a wolverine.

Largo.. pero satisfactorio =)

Oneshot = JEANxLOGAN… ¡pasión al cien! (Marimar.. eres una niña! No deberías leer esto… te estoy pervirtiendo! Haha, creo que es lo más sexoso que he escrito..))

No me pertenecen.. solo los uso para que en mi retorcida mente hagan lo que quiero…((y creo que esa frase era de Tri, no?))

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wolverine P.O.V**

Hermosa. Perfecta. Sexy. Inteligente. Cariñosa. Poderosa. Todo un sueño. No, no tengo palabras suficientes para describirla. Es simplemente divina. Pelirroja, Dios, y esos ojos verdes que tiene me matan! Y ella lo sabe. Solo juega conmigo. Jean sabe que lo que siento por ella es fuerte y sigue provocándome. Porque sabe que no soy capaz de hacerle algo que ella no quiera, así que me usa como su juguete.

Ahí viene bajando las escaleras. No había nadie más, solo nosotros dos. Sonreí al simple hecho de que su estúpido novio no estaba a la vista.

Cuando bajaba, con el viento su vestido ondeaba, dejándome ver solo una pequeña probadita de lo que escondía debajo. La forma en la que caminaba lo hacia más excitante, era como si caminara así solo para mi. Bajando lenta, sensualmente. Mirándome a los ojos y después bajando la mirada. Contuve mi aliento hasta que la tuve enfrente. _Uff…_

"¿Vas a salir?" le pregunte sin dejar de mirarla. Recorriendo su cuerpo, queriendo tocarlo. Usaba un vestido verde. Sexy pero nada demasiado atrevido. Ella era la niña buena. ¡Y vaya que era buena!

Baje la mirada, observando poco a poco cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Yo me lo sabia de memoria. Sus piernas, sus brazos y manos, su piel se veía tan suave que me incitaba a tocarla, besarla, morderla.

Sus caderas me provocaban, su cintura, sus pechos. Eran tan divinos. Esta mujer había sido creada pensando en la perfección y después habían roto el maldito molde. Apuesto a que sus pechos eran de la medida exacta de mis manos. Las cerré en un puño, evitando moverme. Me quede como estatua frente a ella. Dejando lo mejor para el final: Su rostro.

Era tan hermosa. Volví a contener la respiración y vi cada milímetro de su delicioso rostro. Sus labios, carnosos, rojos, listos para ser besados, mordidos por mi. Se los quería arrancar a besos. Su nariz tan fina y perfecta. Sus mejillas. Esas que se sonrojaban al verme o escucharme decir algo inapropiado para su inocencia. Sonreí. Y luego lo más hermoso de todo: sus ojos.

Verdes, profundos como el infinito. Brillantes como un maldito foco frente a mí. Me deslumbraban, me dejaban ciego y como un completo imbesil. Me habían enamorado. Me dejaban sin respiración. Me tenían sus pies, y se quedaban en mi cabeza por noches. Deseando que solo me miraran a mí.

Mientras la miraba noté como subía su mano lentamente y se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Bajándola lentamente, rozando su cuello. Solo sonrío, me provocaba. Le gustaba mantenerme así. Detrás de ella como vil perro.

¡Les dije que lo hacia a propósito! Lo quería morder, quería tirarla en mi cama y…

"Tengo una cita" me respondió recordándome la pregunta que le había hecho.

"Ahh..." le dije sin ganas. Solté el aire que contenía y baje la mirada. Más bien la desvíe de mi tentación.

"¿Tú no sales esta noche?" me preguntó y se acercó a mi poniendo su mano sobre mi barbilla y levantándome el rostro, haciéndome mirarla de nuevo. So tacto me hacia sentir un cosquilleo por mi espalda. Me quemaba tenerla tan cerca y a la vez no tenerla.

"Es viernes en la noche," añadió mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Dude por un instante. En realidad no sabia si saldría o no.

"No lo creo, no lo se…" dije sin pensarle mucho. Tome su mano de mi mejilla y la baje. Luego la solté. Estaba dispuesto a irme cuando con solo unas palabras hizo que mi humor cambiara.

"¿puedo hablar contigo, Logan?"

"¿No vas tarde par tu cita?" pregunte tratando de zafarme, tal vez no traería algo bueno.

"Claro que no, aparte esto es importante"

¿Que cosa relacionada conmigo seria más importante para ella que el babosito de Summers?

Miró hacia ambos lados antes de asegurarse que no había nadie, luego tomo mi mano y me guió al lugar debajo de las escaleras. Un rincón algo oscuro donde nadie nos vería sin que lo escucháramos antes. ¿Qué diablos trama esta mujer?

La seguí por pura curiosidad. Y sin verlo venir me sorprendió besándome. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados cuando yo le pedía una explicación con la mirada. No pude negarme y la bese también. Ella me había tomado del pelo, literalmente y me empujo hasta adentro. Yo la bese también, descargando todo mi deseo en ella y tomándola de la cintura. Pegándola hacia mí, sacándole un gemido que se ahogo entre mis labios. Se me erizó la piel cuando lo escuche. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, y mis manos la tenían atrapada firmemente.

Su boca también se amoldaba a la mía, su lengua luchaba con la mía mientras yo trataba de pescar su labio entre mis dientes. Su sabor y su aliento eran exquisitos, sus manos seguían pescadas a mi cabeza y me mantenían con ella. Sin darme cuenta Jean había subido su pierna a mí costado así que con una mano la tome y la jalé aun más cerca de mí. Le tome el culo y la apreté con fuerza. Ella seguía besándome como podía y yo no quería dejarla ir. Deje de pensar y la abrace por la cintura con mi otra mano. Ella parecía estar resistiéndose también, no quería dejar escapar ningún sonido, parecía estarlos ahogando todos dentro de su garganta. Me estaba volviendo loco. No sabía ni porque estaba haciendo esto, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡no me puedo detener! ¡No quiero!

Me gire para pegar su espalda a la pared y me empuje contra ella. El deseo se estaba saliendo de control. Era imposible que el gemido que salió de sus labios fuera reprimido. Ya era demasiado. Se separó abruptamente de mí para tomar aire y fue cuando reaccione. ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?

Me iba a decir algo pero no la deje, a estas alturas me venía valiendo lo que pensara. Después de todo, ella empezó, ¡que se aguante!

La volví a besar apenas tomo aire, la pegue de nuevo a mí y tome sus manos entre las mías, las subí y la mantuve así. Baje besando su cuello y me detuve ahí unos segundos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y de su piel. Escuche un gruñido... pero me di cuenta que era mío. Seguí besándola. Ella no hablaba. Baje hasta sus pechos y me hundí en ellos. Le solté las manos para poder agarrarla mejor. Tome cada uno entre mis manos. Tenía razón... la medida perfecta. Ella seguía en silencio, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Luego decidí dar el siguiente paso. Subí lentamente una mano a su hombro y trate de deslizar el tirante del vestido hacia abajo. Ella no se altero, al contrario, tomo mi cabeza, la jalo y me beso de nuevo. Sea lo que sea que haya metido hoy en la cabeza esta mujer… me gustaría que lo hiciera más seguido.

¡Estaba loca! Estaba excitada… y yo también. Quería tirarla en el piso, arrancarle el condenado vestido y hacerla mía ahí mismo, pero tuve un poco de sentido común (raro en mí) y espere. Tenía que disfrutarla un poco más. Esto no lo consigo todos los días.

Así que… no usaba sostén, use mi lengua y la hice gemir de placer.

"L-logan..." trató de decir mi nombre pero no la deje.

"Calla" le dije y la bese de nuevo.

No sabía que iba a pasar después. Trate de pensar un poco, ¡pero ella me distraía! Solo sabía que no iba a tener sexo con ella esta noche. O que algo iba a pasar y por artes del destino Summers llegaría y me encontraría besando a su novia. Luego, probablemente me lance sus rayitos y comience a gritar furioso, pero saben que… no me importa. Porque no me haría nada y ahora mismo yo estaba con la mujer que amaba. Eso sí, estaba demasiado confundido.

Luego me detuve abruptamente. Comenzamos a respirar agitadamente. Nos miramos a los ojos, y ella me sonrío.

"¿por- por que?" le pregunte recuperándome. No dije nada más, solo espere su respuesta. Pero no quería darme explicación alguna. Quería… algo más.

Me trato de besar, pero la aleje de mi.

"No, Jean, dime porque haces esto"

"Porque te quiero- … te deseo" corrigió negando con la cabeza. Era muy diferente un simple _te quiero_ a un _te quiero en mi cama_. Ella no me quería, yo si. Ella solo se estaba divirtiendo, pero ahora yo también. Así que esto sería algo doloroso al final.

"¿cómo me quieres- para que me quieres?" rectifique, la tome de las manos y la acerque a mí, puse mi rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada todavía. La bese de nuevo, sin dejarla responder, la empujé contra la pared, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Tome la orilla del vestido y comencé a levantarlo, comencé a acariciar su pierna y la subí a mi costado. La empuje de nuevo haciéndola gemir. La seguí besando y seguí subiendo hasta encontrar sus pantys. Fue cuando ella se altero. No me detuve aunque sí estaba conciente de lo que hacia. Solo lo hice para hacerla entender.

Trate de sacárselas y fue cuando ella empezó a empujarme, trató de detenerme y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que era mas fuerte que ella y que no me detenía.

"No," me dijo pero yo no le hice caso. "Basta," me volvió a decir. Me agache para poder sacarlas y fue cuando en verdad se enojo.

"¡Te dije que no!" me dijo cuando me empujo hasta el otro lado. Estaba jadeante, cerrando las piernas con fuerza y cubriéndose con las manos. Me reí. Ella se enojó más.

"¿Qué te pasa?" me dijo enojada, después miro hacia afuera asegurándose que nadie nos veía.

"¿Qué carajos pasa contigo?" me dijo realmente furiosa. Me levante y me acerque a ella.

"Dijiste que me querías, ¿no? ¿Así es como me quieres?" le dije y la volví a tocar, metiendo mi mano entre sus piernas. Ella reacciono dándome una cachetada y después un golpe en los testículos. Me agache y me aleje. ¡¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?!

"Tú, preciosa, no me soportas. No me aguantarías así. Estas mucho mejor con el idiota de tu novio, no me vengas a decir que me _quieres_" le dije burlándome. Simplemente haciéndola enfadar más. Jean solo estaba callada. Me miraba con rabia pero no me decía nada. Estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí pero se acercó y me tomo del brazo.

"No, espera, no te vayas," me suplicó en voz baja. Me gire para verla de frente de nuevo.

"Lo siento," me dijo y me enojé.

"¿Lo sientes?" le pregunte, me quite sus manos de encima y ella se sorprendió por mi reacción.

"¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberme golpeado o haberme besado?" me acerque de nuevo a ella y la metí hasta el rincón más oscuro. La pegue otra vez a la pared.

"¿O sientes esto? ¿Lo sientes?" le pregunte pegándome a ella de nuevo, haciéndole sentir mi miembro entre sus piernas. Puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio. Luego los cerró y me golpeo.

"Eres un maldito," me dijo despacio, sin mirarme hasta el final. "Un imbécil, Logan. Eres un…"

"Cállate" le dije, la solté y me aleje de ella. Me di media vuelta y frote mis sienes con mi mano.

"Demonios, Jean. Tú empiezas esto, ¿Por qué lo haces si no vas a seguir? Sólo diversión, ¿no?"

Hice que se callara y me miro atenta, me voltee de nuevo. Esto era solo un maldito juego.

"Jean, tu más que nadie sabes que te quiero, ¡y no solo te quiero para sexo! No pienso en eso cuando estoy contigo, sabes que es diferente," me calle por un segundo pensando bien lo que diría.

"En cambio, aunque duela aceptarlo, llegas tú ¡y te aprovechas! Tengo sentimientos después de todo, y tú cabecita no se da cuenta," le dije dándole un golpecito en la frente.

"No estoy aquí para que vengas y te diviertas. Después de esto querrás una noche conmigo, ¡porque créeme que esto lo disfrutaste! Y se que lo deseas. ¿Pero sabes lo que quiero yo?" dije y luego baje mi tono de voz, no quería que nadie viniera.

"Quiero estar en el lugar de ese maldito," le dije refiriéndome a Summers. "Quiero servir para algo más que para tu maldito entretenimiento. Y de eso no te das cuenta, Jeannie. No te das cuenta que te deseo, de una forma muy especial. Pero me decepcionaste." Dije cambiando un poco mi tono de voz, baje la mirada y me aleje.

"Creí que eras mejor que esto"

Luego, vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban demasiado llorosos. Los seco rápidamente con su mano y salió de ahí corriendo. Dejándome sin decir palabra alguna. Dejándome ahí en la oscuridad. Dejándome solo…

Si, carajo, la lastime, pero así seria feliz. Ambos seriamos, al menos, un poco mas felices. Porque sé que ella no me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella. Y sé que yo no soy lo que en verdad necesita.

¡Duele! Duele que me haga eso. Siempre está picandome en la herida sin importarle lo que pase. Me acaba de demostrar que no le importa lo que yo sienta, me demostro que ella no se da cuenta de lo que me hace sentir con eso. Cree que estare àqui para siempre, pero se equivoca.

Bueno, creo que ahora no lo hará más. Sé que me odiara. Pero, aunque suene mal, es por mi bien.

Y por el de ella también.

* * *

Oh…. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi! Lo hice en dos días!! No se como me pude tardar tanto! Y luego con lo de mi escuela de mutantes.. no, no, no… todo un revoltijo haha.

Gracias por leer.. Reviews???

-Zu


End file.
